Adam The Forsaken And Friends - Tales of An Extraordinary Daycare!
by Adathorrules
Summary: Adam and friends are all in preschool together and all for no reason other than the plot line demands it are all age 4 for this work. This fanfiction has nothing to do with the sonic crossover that came before it. Enjoy the lighthearted humor. This work is rated M because future chapters may delve into mature topics. You have been warned.


Author's Note: Hello people it has been awhile since my last fan fiction I have written and I am sorry to keep you waiting. A lot has happened since the time of the fan fiction and I've began to reevaluate the direction I want to go with my novella series. All that aside with the sad conclusion of "Adam the Forsaken in the Sonic Universe" I'd instead try to go for something a little more light hearted and funny. Also this particular fan fiction has nothing to do with the last one and should be treated as a new beginning or perhaps an alternate universe where things didn't end so badly… yet! All Characters are property of their respective owners! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Daycare Begins!

It was a nice sunny day for Adam, Neko, Kit Kit, Kit Kat and Isaac. Neko had his arc light spanner in hand and was blissfully skipping through the daycare eager to make some toy robots. Adam had a Walkman CD player with headphones in his ears listening to music from Simple Plan. Kit Kit and Kit kat are playing in the trees outside the daycare while concerned staff are scrambling about to catch them if they fall. Isaac was surrounded by stray kitties reading one of the five books of Moses because he was a good Jew. The main daycare overseer Jenny approached Adam first. Jenny said "aww I like that Walkman of yours." Adam pulled out the headphones. "It's ok I guess I am just not one for interaction with others." Jenny asked " why not?" Adam replied "Because no one understands what it is to be unsure of ones purpose in life. I don't yet know what one is meant to do several years from now and kit kit and kit kat don't seem to care one bit. Isaac is doing his own research on the matter Nekos is already pretty much decided but me? I have no talents at all. At best I have an extensive vocabulary and I am not good for much more than that. So I don't understand the use of 'socializing' people want me to do." Jenny smiled warmly "well if you ask me your ability to articulate yourself like this is pretty special and could turn into something much larger years from now. Maybe you'll be a public speaker for various causes or perhaps even a writer once you learn to use a computer. If it means anything I'd certainly love to read your thoughts advanced as they are for your age." Adam nodded "Well thanks I'll keep that in mind, much as I love this attention I do believe the others should be given some too. Not trying to tell you how to do your job I just don't want to hog all your attention when there are others that need it just as much." Jenny Nodded and went over to Neko next. Neko "good morning Jenny what can I do for you today?" Jenny replied "Just checking up on people at the moment but I must say I love your enthusiasm!" Neko said "Aww you are too kind you wouldn't happen to have any hobby kits would you? I think it might brighten the place up if I made a few cool toys for the other children here." Jenny said "Yes we do thanks to a generous donation from your parents we were able to get you lots of hobby kits to work with. Just be careful this time please!" Neko laughed "You mean after last time?"

Flashback

Neko was tinkering with a hobby kit and he tried combining a lion toy with a gryphon toy and the conflicting parts caused it to malfunction and it flew after various other children and Adam had to grab a baseball bat and knock it out of the sky to stop it.

Back to Reality

Jenny said "Yes after last time your incident caused so many children to have nightmares for weeks. It really put a strain on the power grid with all the kids who refused to sleep without the lights on." Neko nodded "Alright fine this time I'll do it by the book so nothing goes wrong." Jenny moved onto kit kit and kit kat who were still jumping from tree to tree. Jenny said to her assistants "I got this keep an eye on the others." The others nodded and went to supervise Adam Isaac and Neko. Jenny yelled "Hey kit kit and kit kat I understand you guys enjoy trees a lot eh?" Kit Kit replied "Yeah you should try it sometime it is awesome!" Kit Kat nodded "Yeah what my brother said!" Jenny said "well as much as it may be fun we'll all be in big trouble if anything happens to you if not with your parents then certainly with the government. In consolation we do have swings and slides and monkey bars you could play on. Kit Kit and Kit Kat replied in unison " alright Jenny." They got down and ran to the playground instead. Jenny approached Isaac with a smile "Hi kitty boy I mean Isaac." Isaac looked up from his book "Shalom Jenny! And oh wow seems I attracted a few kitties." Jenny laughed slightly "I should say so! I have never seen so many in one place before!" Isaac replied "Don't worry they will let you pet them they know you mean no harm." Jenny asked "Oh and I suppose you speak cat?" Isaac said "I am not sure about 'speaking cat' but anyone with any knowledge of animal body language could see that they aren't scared of you." Jenny nodded "Yeah I suppose you have a point none of them appear hostile at all. They are probably just hungry." Isaac said "yeah when I go home I'll probably give them some cat food." Jenny replied "ah so that might explain why they followed you here. Not that I mind any as cats are so adorable but it may pose a few concerns should the child safety inspectors come knocking so just be ready to hide them if I shout our code word." Isaac nodded and went back to reading. After a few hours of playing it was time for the children to have their lunch. Adam pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some jewel shaped fruit snacks filled with sour syrup. He had a bag of grapes and a juice box of grape juice. Kit kit and kit kat had a bento sushi box with rice and a glass bottle of clear soda. Isaac pulled out a grilled American cheese sandwich kettle chips and some Kedem grape juice and last but not least black and white frosted cookies like the ones Jewish Delicatessens are famous for carrying and originated in New York. Adam ate his lunch as did the others and he looked at the unusual cookies curiously. He snapped a picture of the cookies Isaac was eating and put the picture away. After a long day of playing and innocent fun the children were picked up by their parents. Joanne asked Adam "so how was preschool?" Adam replied "Pretty dull as usual." David replied "sounds about right maybe it wouldn't be so boring if you gee I don't know, 'played' with the other kids." Adam replied "yeah right as if I'd be caught dead playing with those immature brats. They need to grow up a bit more before I'll consider it." David said "Adam you set impossible standards of other people and yourself, you only end up disappointing yourself and by extension become disappointed in everyone around you. I don't think it would kill you to relax and have fun for once!" Adam shrugged and went about the rest of the night as usual and went to bed until the next day as did the others albeit with a lot more enthusiasm for what the next day would bring.


End file.
